O Casamento
by MarciaBS
Summary: Colin decidiu se casar, mas ele não conseguia entender porque Dennis parecia tão chateado com isso. - AO 2010 PSF - incest, slash


[AO 2010 PSF – Adote um plot]

**Para:** V for Ven(deta), com todo o amor e carinho!

**Title:** O Casamento

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Drama

**Pa****ir:** Colin Creevey e Denis Creevey

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**AVISO:** Incest

**Agradecimento: **Queria agradecer a Samantha por toda a sua dedicação. Essa fic não teria metade da graça e, principalmente, das cenas picantes se não fosse por ela. Samie foi minha luz no fim do túnel e minha inspiração, não me deixando relaxar, mesmo quando eu tentava fugir. Muito obrigada! Por todos os comentários e por transformar um parágrafo simples numa cena deliciosa! Muitas das suas palavras mudaram completamente minha maneira de encarar um texto e de me encarar como pessoa (betar é quase um trabalho de psicologia). Obrigada do fundo do meu coração!

**Summary:** Colin decidiu se casar, mas ele não conseguia entender porque Dennis parecia tão chateado com isso.

**O CASAMENTO**

- Vou me casar.

Com essa simples frase Colin viu o sorriso radiante no rosto de seu irmão mais novo desaparecer e a cor pálida, que ele não via nas feições do mais novo desde a guerra, preencheu seu rosto. Dennis tentou ainda dar um sorriso enquanto os pais parabenizavam o mais velho, mas o mesmo não chegava aos seus olhos, era um sorriso triste e sem vida como se toda a luz da existência de seu irmão tivesse se apagado.

Colin fitou seu irmão preocupado, ele e Dennis sempre foram muito ligados, únicos da família a apresentarem poderes mágicos, sempre compartilhando os mesmos gostos e opiniões. O caçula parecia conhecer tão bem o mais velho a ponto de conversarem apenas com um olhar. Até mesmo a sua grande admiração por Harry Potter havia sido acompanhada pelo irmão. Em toda a sua vida Dennis esteve sempre ali para apoiá-lo e agradá-lo. Ele não entendia o que podia estar errado agora.

Depois daquele dia, em meio aos preparativos para o casamento, Dennis não olhou nos olhos de Colin nenhuma vez. Sempre que se encontravam no mesmo ambiente, Dennis evitava o irmão mais velho e rapidamente dava uma desculpa para sair. Na maioria dos dias o caçula ficava fora de casa, ligando apenas para informar que dormiria na casa de algum colega.

Tudo isso machucava muito Colin que não conseguia entender as atitudes do irmão. Os pais apenas diziam que era uma fase, que o mais novo estava passando por momentos difíceis antes da escolha da carreira. Que os exames para a faculdade bruxa de medicina eram tão complicados quanto para a faculdade trouxa, mas Colin sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Seu irmão era sempre tão falante e espontâneo, sempre esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos da sua vida.

Porque agora o deixava para trás sem falar nada?

- Mas foi você que o deixou querido! – disse sabiamente sua mãe numa manhã em que Colin comentava suas duvidas.

- Como? – perguntou o rapaz incerto.

- Com o casamento! – exclamou sua mãe em meio a massas de pães – Ele deve estar se sentindo sem rumo agora que você não precisa mais dele.

- Mas quem disse que não preciso? – praticamente gritou Colin.

Sua mãe sorriu compreensiva.

- Querido, agora você vai formar sua família, vai ter sua esposa para cuidar e em breve seus filhos.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe querido, seu irmão logo vai entender.

Colin suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. Esperava mesmo que o irmão entendesse logo que nunca o deixaria para trás. Não aguentava mais a falta que a voz de Dennis fazia, suas incessantes perguntas, seu jeito brincalhão e principalmente, sentia falta do seu sorriso aberto e sincero.

O beco diagonal era o mesmo de sempre. Abarrotado de mercadorias multicoloridas, algumas vezes com aromas duvidosos, e pessoas por todos os lados. Era fácil se perder em meio a tantas lojas e novidades. Aquele sempre seria o mais tradicional centro bruxo de Londres, mesmo com novos locais modernos e cheios de marcas famosas e vitrines chamativas, nada se comparava a nostalgia e charme que emanava do beco diagonal. Parecia que tinha sido ontem a primeira vez que pisou naquele lugar mágico de mãos dadas com Dennis, quando experimentaram feijõezinhos de todos os sabores juntos ou de quando voltaram da guerra quando o centro dava seus primeiros passos para a restauração ao esplendor. Tudo lembrava Dennis e aquela era a primeira vez que andava por aquelas ruas desacompanhado do irmão.

- Ei Colin! – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz animada de Hermione a sua frente.

- Ah... Olá! – ele sorriu observando a exuberante barriga da garota – Já deve estar pra nascer!

- Oh... Nem me fale! – a garota sorriu acariciando a enorme barriga – Ron está louco! E eu sinto falta de ar constante por causa dessa menininha aqui.

Colin segurou o riso ao imaginar Ronald Weasley como pai.

- Soube que você vai se casar. – comentou Hermione ajeitando melhor o vestido no corpo.

- Sim... – ele abriu um sorriso – Vocês devem receber o convite em breve.

- Espero que eu consiga ir. – explicou apontando para a barriga. – Onde está Dennis?

O sorriso de Colin murchou e ele suspirou desanimado.

- Não sei... – respondeu cabisbaixo e Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada – Nos não temos nos falado muito por conta dos preparativos do casamento.

- Entendo... – murmurou Hermione – Mande os parabéns para ele por mim! Fiquei muito contente quando Angelina me contou.

- Parabéns? – perguntou Colin confuso.

- Pela faculdade de medicina! – exclamou Hermione – Eu gostaria de ir à comemoração hoje, mas não tem como.

- Ah... – resmungou Colin passando a mão pelo pescoço.

- Ele não te contou? – perguntou Hermione vendo o garoto balançar a cabeça em negativa – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com vocês dois, mas tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você fosse... – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um papel prateado o entregando – Tome! É uma festa fechada, mas eu não vou mesmo então...

Colin agradeceu e se despediu da amiga segurando firme o convite que tinha nas mãos. Porque seu irmão não tinha lhe contado que havia sido aceito? Porque não tinha lhe contado sobre a festa? Porque ele estava tão distante? Porque sentia essa dor forte no peito e essa saudade? Porque não podia simplesmente ter Dennis novamente ao seu lado e tudo voltar a ser como antes? Ele estava tão confuso...

Não foi animador descobrir que seus pais já sabiam que Dennis havia sido aceito e que o irmão havia deixado recado dizendo que não dormiria em casa. Colin sabia por que naquela noite o caçula não voltaria, mas nada tinha sido comunicado para ele. Olhou pela milésima vez o convite entregue por Hermione e decidiu. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o mais novo.

A comemoração aconteceria numa casa de festas nova chamada The Wizard, era um local especificamente bruxo e muito freqüentado pela alta classe. O estabelecimento ficava numa usina abandonada e bem esquecida pelos trouxas e logo que chegou Colin viu a enorme fila de pessoas que se formava. Haviam pessoas de todos os estilos e roupas, por um instante Colin se sentiu inseguro de entrar, mas respirou fundo e avançou até a porta. Um enorme segurança barrou sua entrada assim que mostrou o convite.

- Sinto muito, mas não pode entrar.

- Mas eu tenho convite. – mostrou mais uma vez o papel prateado.

- Esse é um convite feminino. – respondeu o segurança – Então porque você não para de gracinhas e volta pra casa?

Colin arregalou os olhos quando foi sutilmente jogado para fora da fila. Resmungou alguns palavrões enquanto batia a poeira inexistente em suas roupas. Com certeza Hermione não deveria ter reparado nesse detalhe do seu convite. O que faria agora? Tinha ido até ali para falar com seu irmão e não pretendia voltar para casa sem nenhuma resposta. Poderia esperar até o irmão sair daquela espelunca ou...

Respirou fundo e contou até dez.

Não podia estar pensando seriamente nisso. Era verdade que sempre diziam que ele tinha o rosto delicado de uma garota, mas isso era um absurdo. Não poderia levar uma idéia insana dessas adiante, olhou mais uma vez para o convite em suas mãos. Quantos dias fazia que não via Dennis? A dor em seu peito pelo abandono era quase sufocante. Precisava confrontar o mais novo, precisava encontrá-lo, precisava fazer aquilo custasse o que custasse.

Suspirou e olhou suas roupas. Simples e casuais. Uma blusa branca e uma calça social. Mordeu o lábio inferior e começou suas modificações. Seus colegas sempre lhe diziam que ele tinha um senso distorcido de moda feminina. Certo. Sapatos arredondados como os de Vick, meia-calça para disfarçar as pernas finas, uma saia preta no meio da coxa, uma blusa solta para não parecer reto demais e...

Prendeu a respiração.

Porque mesmo tinha aprendido mágica para fazer maquiagem rápida? Seria de ótima ajuda agora, mas não se sentia muito bem sabendo fazer esse tipo de coisa tão feminina. Murmurou o feitiço e conjurou o espelho para ver o resultado. Seus olhos cor de mel pareciam mais realçados e sua boca mais volumosa, apesar do batom rosinha. Merlin! Devia mesmo estar muito desesperado para fazer isso apenas para ver o irmão. Dennis levaria uma surra por isso depois que se entendessem realmente.

Andou o mais seguro que conseguia se sentir vestindo uma saia, que incrivelmente tinha a mania de subir pelas coxas, e mostrou mais uma vez o convite prateado para o brutamonte do segurança que o olhou de cima a baixo abrindo um sorriso, malicioso demais na opinião de Colin, quando o deixou finalmente entrar no lugar.

Estava cheio, muito mais do que tinha realmente imaginado mesmo com a enorme fila do lado de fora e o ambiente era escuro, ensurdecedor e esfumaçado. Xingou-se internamente, como encontraria Dennis num lugar como aquele e ainda vestindo aquelas roupas tão inadequadas? Agora que estava ali tinha vontade de voltar para casa. Rolou os olhos, arrumou a postura e se encaminhou para o bar a fim de beber alguma coisa para acalmar-se, era um grifinório e não poderia ter um ataque de pânico.

Pediu um drink, tomou alguns goles e observou o ambiente levando um susto quando seus olhos se depararam com o centro da pista, não exatamente o centro da pista, mas com um afastado e animado grupo de pessoas. Uma dessas pessoas era Dennis, e ele estava dançando. Colin já havia visto seu irmão dançar em diversas ocasiões, mas nunca daquela maneira. Deveria ser proibido alguém ter tanta desenvoltura. Seus braços acompanhavam o corpo, o ritmo, a música, seu coração parou quando os olhos caramelo encontraram os seus com um sorriso nos lábios.

Seu cérebro mal processou que o irmão se aproximava vagarosamente dele, os olhos ainda fixos um no outro, piscou e deu as costas para a pista de dança virando o restante da sua bebida, mas não conseguiu dar nenhum passo, pois uma mão firme segurou sua cintura o chocando contra um corpo tão magro quanto o seu. Colin poderia ser mais velho, mas há anos a altura deles era praticamente a mesma, talvez alguns centímetros de diferença. O nariz de seu irmão deslizou por sua bochecha.

- Você se parece tanto com ele... – Colin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Dennis sussurrar em seu ouvido a voz do outro mostrando traços de embriaguez.

- Q... qu.. e...? – gaguejou, a respiração quente de Dennis no seu pescoço, o abraço apertado, sentiu o rosto corar e tentou se separar dele.

- Você realmente me lembra tanto Colin! – mas era óbvio que ele lembrava, pois era ele mesmo ali, o irmão o reconheceria mesmo com roupas femininas e maquiagem. Abriu um sorriso e esse foi seu erro.

No instante que sorriu Dennis fechou a distancia entre eles unindo seus lábios. Nunca em sua vida havia imaginado beijar o irmão mais novo, mas agora tinha sua boca atacada por um beijo possessivo e com gosto doce demais misturado ao álcool. Não conseguia descobrir o que o irmão havia bebido, mas tinha sido bastante e por algum motivo desconhecido o seu corpo parecia incapaz de se movimentar, assim tudo o que conseguia fazer era corresponder ao beijo com um entusiasmo juvenil que não sentia há anos.

Em algum lugar na sua mente, Colin sabia que se arrependeria, mas tudo o que percebia naquele instante era que o som parecia abafado e que o coração de Dennis batia tão acelerado quanto o seu. As mãos pequenas do irmão passeavam por seu corpo deixando a pele formigando.

- Eu te amo Colin... – afastou bruscamente o irmão, ao ouvir aquelas palavras moles em seu ouvido, em meio a mordidas e lambidas.

- Desculpe... – Dennis piscou lentamente os olhos caramelo e balançou a cabeça – Você não é o Colin, mas parece tanto.

- O que? – perguntou Colin ainda com a expressão de espanto em seu rosto. O que diabos seu irmão mais novo estava tagarelando ali?

- Desculpe... – repetiu Dennis passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos – Você lembra tanto ele que não resisti.

- Como assim? – balbuciou Colin ainda sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Dennis sorriu torto.

- É meu irmão mais velho – ele suspirou – Eu sou apaixonado por ele desde que me lembre.

O queixo de Colin caiu com a informação.

- Eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo... – murmurou Dennis e saiu cambaleando do lugar onde se encontravam.

Tudo o que Colin pode fazer foi deixar o corpo escorregar pela parede até encontrar a firmeza do chão. Suas pernas viraram gelatina e sua mente ficou em branco diante aquelas palavras. Como assim Dennis era apaixonado por ele? O que isso significava? Porque o irmão nunca lhe tinha dito nada? O que ele queria com essa informação?

De alguma maneira Colin conseguiu voltar inteiro para casa, mas esqueceu de transfigurar suas roupas para o normal fazendo seu pai erguer uma sobrancelha, risonho, ao se deparar com o filho mais velho de saia e maquiagem tomando um copo de leite na cozinha. Felizmente ninguém disse nada, mas ele não queria imaginar o inferno que seria ter que explicar aquilo se fosse sua mãe ao encontrá-lo com aquelas roupas andando pela casa.

Dennis não voltou para casa como já era esperado e avisado.

O casamento seria na semana seguinte e tudo o que Colin conseguia pensar era na saudade que sentia do irmão e nas suas estranhas palavras. Em algum momento no meio de suas reflexões, havia se convencido que Dennis estava bêbado e por isso tinha falado coisas sem sentido. Não havia sentido ele amá-lo, mas no fundo da sua mente uma vozinha irritante o lembrava que bêbados normalmente são mais sinceros.

Lembrando do passado, Colin se deu conta que Dennis sempre fazia tudo para agradá-lo, desde pequenos gestos até fazer amizade com seus amigos, sempre estava na sua volta, seguindo seus passos, será que tudo o que fazia era porque gostava dele? E não apenas como irmão mais velho, mas como... humm... Homem? Namorado? Alguém por quem se apaixonar? Mas se isso era verdade porque nunca tinha dito nada? Durante todos aqueles anos de cega admiração nunca tinha lhe dito uma só palavra.

E porque Colin nunca havia percebido esse interesse do caçula?

Remoendo suas memórias ele se lembrou de uma estranha conversa com Luna, não que alguma conversa com a garota não fosse realmente estranha, em que ela dizia o quanto Colin era cego em enxergar verdades que estavam bem a sua frente. Naquele dia em especial estavam falando das escolhas de Dennis serem sempre as mesmas que as suas por eles serem muito parecidos.

Será que Colin não conhecia realmente o irmão?

Suspirou pesadamente sentado na cama. Tudo o que sabia era que sentia falta do mais novo e esse sentimento o deixava desanimado, sem o carisma de Dennis a vida parecia tão sem cor. Nunca tinha percebido que boa parte da sua própria energia e empolgação era reflexo do irmão, talvez precisassem um do outro para se movimentar.

- Ei filhão! – ouviu duas batidinhas na porta e esta foi aberta revelando o sorriso amável de seu pai – O que está acontecendo?

- Estou com saudades do Dennis... – resmungou Colin dando espaço para o pai deitar na cama ao seu lado.

- Porque não vai conversar com ele?

- Eu... – começou Colin, mas parou. O que diria ao pai? Que foi atrás do irmão e este, bêbado, havia dito que lhe amava mesmo não sabendo que estava falando realmente com ele? Que agora não sabia como reagir ou o que pensar? Que estava assustado e com medo? Tão pouco grifinório de sua parte...

- Você vai realmente esperar perdê-lo? – o tom cansado do pai fez Colin se voltar para ele.

- O que? – perguntou assustado.

- Não espere ser tarde demais para correr atrás daquilo que você quer Colin! – o pai suspirou – Não faça como eu... – ele resmungou se levantando e saindo do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

- Pai? – chamou Colin – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas seu pai não voltou para atender seu chamado indo em direção a padaria.

- Colin, o que houve? – a mãe apareceu na porta do quarto com algumas roupas na mão.

- O pai... – começou Colin, mas não sabia o que dizer – Ele falou alguma coisa sobre eu esperar perder Dennis.

- Entendo... – a mãe encostou-se à parede suspirou olhando para longe do corredor – Ele está com medo que você cometa o mesmo erro que ele.

- Mesmo erro? – perguntou confuso.

- Sabe seu tio Thomas? – falou a mãe ainda olhando adiante – Seu pai era apaixonado por ele...

- O que?

- E nunca teve coragem de se declarar.

- Mas isso...

- Às vezes seu pai acha que poderia ter sido diferente. – sussurrou a mulher e Colin percebeu que ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Mãe! – ele segurou o rosto dela com carinho.

- Não pense besteira! – a mãe sorriu e deu uma palmadinha no ombro do filho – Seu pai me ama e ama vocês dois.

- Mas eu não entendo... – reclamou Colin.

- Onde está sua noiva querido? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Ela... – disse pensativo Colin – Eu não sei... – disse por fim fazendo uma careta.

- Vá falar com seu irmão! – ela falou – Você só estava com ela porque ele estava junto a você, agora que ele está longe não há sentido para isso não é?

- Eu vou me casar mãe! – exclamou Colin chocado.

- E vai ser feliz? – argumentou a mãe dando um beijo na testa do filho e voltando para suas costuras.

Colin ficou parado no meio do corredor se sentindo perdido.

oOo

Os dias passaram e ele não conseguiu tomar uma decisão, em algumas horas seria o seu casamento. Seu pai e sua mãe não tocaram mais no assunto dele seguir atrás do que ele queria e nem Dennis voltou a aparecer em casa. Colin passou a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto remoendo seus sentimentos. Sentia falta do irmão, mas será que isso significava que queria algo mais deste? Toda vez que se lembrava do beijo que trocaram na boate sentia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Não podia negar que tinha gostado, mas Dennis estava bêbado. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, do irmão e do mundo todo por não saber o que fazer.

O dia amanheceu, passara a noite inteira em claro. O tempo nublado parecia acompanhar seu estado de espírito. Seu casamento se realizaria hoje. Já estava no quarto arrumando a gravata, em mais algumas horas seria um homem casado, infelizmente não conseguia aplacar a dor que sentia no peito.

- Você está tão bonito! – ouviu a voz da mãe às suas costas e sorriu.

- Obrigado!

- É uma pena que seu irmão não possa te ver tão bonito assim. – seu sangue gelou e ele se virou rápido para a bela mulher.

- Ele não vai vir? – perguntou descrente.

Ela o olhou, desanimada.

- Dennis está embarcando hoje para os Estados Unidos, ele aceitou o convite de lá.

O mundo pareceu desabar diante Colin. Seu irmão estava indo embora? Não iriam se acertar? Possivelmente acabariam alguns anos separados? Aguentaria tanto tempo longe do caçula? Ele queria ficar tanto tempo longe de Dennis? Fechou os olhos com força e gritou assustando a mãe.

- Como ele vai? – perguntou tentando controlar toda a angustia que sentia.

- Eu não sei, ele comentou algo sobre chave e Ministério. – respondeu a mãe ainda assustada.

Colin não pensou em mais nada, ele apenas desapareceu diante os olhos chocados da mãe.

O Ministério da Magia estava na mesma confusão de sempre, uma multidão indo e vindo, sons de aparatação, lareiras sendo utilizadas e as conversas paralelas de todos. Por um instante Colin se sentiu desorientado, mas logo foi forçado a se mover para sair da área de aparatação. Ele se juntou à multidão, que se dirigia para um conjunto de portões dourados ao fim do hall, tomando seu caminho entre os empregados do Ministério, alguns dos quais carregavam pilhas de pergaminhos, outros suas pastas; alguns liam o Profeta Diário enquanto caminhavam.

Parou próximo à uma mesa à esquerda; sob um sinal que informava "Segurança", um bruxo mal barbeado, em traje azul-esverdeado, que encarou-o deixando de lado seu Profeta Diário.

- Bom dia! – começou Colin tentando parecer calmo – Estou atrás da área de viagens internacionais.

- Varinha. - grunhiu o segurança para Colin, passando alguns instrumentos estranhos nele.

Colin entregou sua varinha. O bruxo a colocou num estranho instrumento de latão, que parecia com um conjunto de escalas com um prato. Ele começou a vibrar. Uma pequena tira de pergaminho saiu de um buraco na base.

- É o ultimo elevador à esquerda. Na sala adjacente ao Departamento de Cooperações Internacionais – disse o bruxo – Você leva isso. – disse entregando a varinha de volta.

- Obrigado.

Ligeiramente empurrado pela multidão, Colin seguiu através dos portões para um hall menor adiante, onde pelo menos vinte elevadores esperavam atrás de grades de ferro douradas. Dirigiu-se ao ultimo à esquerda, acompanhado por várias outras pessoas com roupas estranhas e algumas vezes com malas penduradas nos ombros. Praticamente correu para a sala indicada e não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver Dennis sentado ao lado de uma enorme mala vermelha.

- Dennis! – chamou se aproximando.

- Colin? – arregalou os olhos o caçula – O que você tá fazendo aqui? Seu casamento?

- Onde você pensa que vai sem me falar nada? – acusou Colin parando a centímetros do irmão.

- Eu achei que fosse melhor. – resmungou Dennis desviando o olhar, mas Colin segurou seu rosto obrigando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

- Você achou que fosse melhor me deixar pra trás? – rosnou o mais velho.

- Você que me deixou pra trás! – elevou a voz Dennis tentando se afastar do irmão, mas este o prendeu ainda mais próximo.

- Você é tão idiota Dennis! – sussurrou colando suas testas – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Eu também senti a sua...

Colin olhou o irmão com os lábios trêmulos e entreabertos e somente um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, a lembrança do beijo trocado, segurou firme o rosto de Dennis e fechou a distante entre eles unindo seus lábios sem se importar que eles estavam no meio de várias pessoas no Ministério da Magia. Tudo o que ele via era Dennis e o desejo que o consumia.

Dennis ofegou e se entregou ao beijo.

- Eu preciso... – Dennis falou em meio ao beijo. – Eu preciso ir...

- Por favor, não me deixe. – reclamou Colin.

Dennis sorriu.

- Eu não vou te deixar.

oOo

Já haviam se passado três meses desde o seu quase casamento. Depois do beijo, Dennis pegou suas malas e desapareceu diante dos seus olhos para completar seu curso de medi-bruxo fazendo residência no Hospital Doctor Wizard, em Nova York. Colin teve que enfrentar sozinho uma noiva enfurecida, com direto a berradores e outras demonstrações de afeto menos amistosas, e problemas administrativos com relação à devolução dos presentes. Fazer os amigos entenderem o motivo do fim do casamento foi ainda mais difícil, na verdade apenas Luna parecia sorrir e dizer que finalmente ele tinha criado juízo.

Em uma semana Colin estava desembarcado em Nova York para ficar junto com o irmão e agora trabalhava como fotografo para o The Times Wizard. A relação dos dois era estranha na visão de Colin. Eles estavam morando juntos, num quarto e sala perto do Central Park onde ficava o hospital em que Dennis trabalhava e passava a maior parte do tempo. Os dois dormiam na mesma cama, mas isso era normal, pois Dennis sempre teve a mania de passar para a sua cama durante a noite.

Eles não se beijavam também. Não um beijo de verdade como o que trocaram na primeira vez. Na verdade eles pareciam um casal de velhos. Dennis sempre dava um estalinho quando chegava do hospital ou quando ia sair. Eles faziam compras eventualmente juntos e de mãos dadas. Uma vez viram um filme de terror juntos e abraçados no sofá, mas nada disso era diferente de quando eles eram apenas irmãos. Dennis sempre abria um sorriso radiante quando ele ia visitá-lo no hospital e a maioria sabia que eles eram namorados, ou pelo menos era isso que pensavam. Nenhum dos dois nunca tinha tocado no assunto namoro.

Aquela falta de contato físico começava a irritar Colin. Ele gostava de ficar com Dennis e se sentia bem com isso, mas também sentia falta de mais contato. A lembrança do beijo trocado acendia todo o seu corpo deixando-o frustrado. Ele queria mais de Dennis, mas por mais ilógico que pudesse parecer, visto que de certa maneira Dennis se declarou primeiro, era justamente o mais novo que se esquivava de mais contato.

Colin queria sentir o gosto de Dennis novamente. Queria ouvir a sua voz rouca, a respiração entrecortada e não era raro sentir um desconforto no baixo ventre com a simples imagem de Dennis se trocando na sua frente. Aquilo o estava matando lentamente.

- Ei Colin! Conseguiu aquelas fotos para a matéria da segunda página? – o rapaz suspirou e se virou para o colega de trabalho tentando parecer mais animado.

- Consegui já estão com o pessoal da edição.

O colega parou de analisar os papeis que havia pegado em cima da mesa e levantou uma sobrancelha o observando atentamente até seus olhos negros parecerem um risco de tão apertados.

- O que está acontecendo?

Colin suspirou novamente esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço. Seu colega era a pessoa mais sensitiva que conhecia, qualquer leve mudança de humor era rapidamente captada, mas ele não gostava de expor sua vida pessoal, principalmente no ambiente de trabalho.

- Problemas com a namorada? – perguntou o rapaz sentando-se na mesa.

- Mais ou menos... – murmurou Colin desconfortável.

- Ora, não precisa ficar encabulado! – o rapaz abriu um sorriso – Pode contar tudo para o seu amigão aqui! Tenho sempre ótimas idéias!

Colin o olhou e teve certeza que iria se arrepender, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer e nem tinha coragem de perguntar qualquer coisa para os seus amigos da Inglaterra, principalmente porque a maioria ainda parecia estar tomando as dores da noiva abandonada no altar. Realmente tinha sido embaraçoso deixá-la esperando na igreja, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer naquela situação? Suspirou escorregando pela cadeira. Talvez seu colega realmente tivesse uma ótima idéia para lhe ajudar.

- O que podemos fazer se quisermos mais... Hummm... Intimidade física? – perguntou ganhando um desconfortável tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

O sorriso do outro foi predador.

Certo, as idéias não tinham sido tão absurdas assim. Havia uma certa lógica, mas era inegável que tudo era feminino demais e agora que Colin observava a mesa posta para dois numa idéia de jantar romântico enquanto espera o pato – prato preferido de Dennis – terminar de assar no forno, ele percebia o quão patético parecia. Tinha comprado até mesmo um buque de rosas na volta do trabalho. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso, seu irmão não era uma garota. Suspirou preferindo não pensar indo terminar de preparar o jantar. Dennis havia dito que iria para casa cedo e ele queria aproveitar a oportunidade.

Quando escutou a porta abrir, uma onda de pânico tomou conta do corpo e ele teve certeza que tinha feito tudo errado. Dennis iria odiar o jantar, as rosas e até mesmo sua roupa nova. Como tinha caído na idéia de comprar lençóis de seda, decorar o quarto com velas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas, escolher óleos aromáticos e distribuir incensos pela casa. Era tudo tão ridículo que Colin tinha certeza que estava completamente vermelho quando viu o irmão aparecer no batente da porta da cozinha segurando o buque de rosas colorido que havia deixado em cima da mesa com imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Esperando alguém? – perguntou Dennis acariciando as rosas suavemente, seus olhos de cílios longos sem fita-lo em nenhum momento.

- Você. – respondeu Colin se segurando na mesa devido ao nervosismo, estava aguardando o momento em que Dennis iria rir de toda aquela palhaçada.

- São pra mim então? – indicou as flores que estavam em suas mãos.

- Se você não gostou... – começou Colin incerto.

- Eu adorei! – exclamou Dennis o olhando pela primeira vez naquela noite, os olhos amendoados brilhando intensamente.

Colin soltou a respiração, que nem tinha percebido que estava presa e sorriu.

- Quer jantar então? – perguntou Colin mostrando a travessa, se animando com o olhar guloso do irmão.

- Adoraria. – disse feliz seguindo o irmão até a sala – E o que teremos para a sobremesa?

Colin sorriu e se curvou sussurrando no ouvido do mais novo.

- Você.

Dennis gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior com força, mas Colin realmente não estava pronto para a reação do irmão que se jogou em cima dele o derrubando no chão. Felizmente o tapete da sala tinha feitiço de amortecimento. As bocas se encontraram famintas.

- Huuummm... Dennis... – Colin gemeu, inclinando a cabeça, sentindo a boca do mais novo contra a pele. Beijos... Mordidas... Mãos abrindo sua camisa, querendo encontrar a pele.

- Você está tão quente... – Dennis murmurou enquanto o tocava, as roupas de ambos sendo violentamente tiradas pelos dedos afoitos do mais novo. – Eu... Esperei tanto...

Colin estava embriagado por todas aquelas sensações. Dennis o tocava e beijava como nunca tinha feito antes e era tão bom... Queria tocá-lo também, beijá-lo, amá-lo como nunca tinham feito. Mãos passeavam pelos corpos e parecia tão certo.

- Aaahhhmmmm... – O mais velho só conseguia gemer... Nada de palavras ou mesmo qualquer som que fizesse sentido, somente gemidos. Gemidos, calor, pele contra pele. Arrepios que percorriam o corpo. O perfume adocicado de colônia misturado ao aroma característico de hospital. – Eu... Hummm... Eu também... – Suspirou. – Esperei... Também...

Colin não conseguia articular as palavras, nenhum pensamento coerente se fixava em sua mente. Sentia seu corpo absurdamente quente. Um desejo insano, uma vontade imensa de descobrir e marcar cada pedaço do corpo do outro como seu.

Cada beijo que Dennis dava em seu corpo queimava como fogo. A língua em seus mamilos, os dentes puxando os biquinhos eriçados, o fazia perder o fôlego. Respirava aos arquejos, isso quando se lembrava de inspirar o ar... Não sabe como o mais novo abriu o botão e o zíper da sua calça. Só sentiu os dedos entrarem pelo cós dela e a puxarem pelas suas pernas.

- Aaaaahhhh... Que delícia... – O sussurro de Dennis chegou aos seus ouvidos, suas pernas se entrelaçando nas dele, as ereções se tocando. Os quadris de ambos se esfregando, línguas numa disputa por controle, em meio aos gemidos languidos dos dois. – So-sonhei tanto com... Hummm... Com... Isso...

- Então ve-eeem... – Colin gemeu em meio às carícias urgentes do outro. – Faz... Faz tudo que você... Aaahhhh... Sonhou...

As mão de Colin se embrenharam nos cabelos do mais novo, acompanhando a medida que a boca descia mais, passeando pelo seu corpo, gemidos, sussurros incoerentes que não sabia mais se eram seus ou dele...

- Aaahhhh...! O grito deixou a garganta de Colin, surpreso e deliciado, com o toque dos lábios se fechando em seu membro, deslizando ao longo dele, para cima e para baixo, quente, frio e o suor se misturando. Abriu as pernas o acomodando entre elas, sentindo as mãos dele acariciando suas coxas, a outra entrando por baixo de suas nádegas, apertando.

Eram tantas sensações se sucedendo que o deixavam atordoado. Seu coração batia tanto e tão forte que parecia que ia explodir, ouvia o ribombar alto em seus ouvidos, e o prazer era tanto que seu corpo se contorcia e se arqueava, suas mãos puxavam os cabelos firmemente enroscados nos seus dedos, até quase não agüentar mais...

- Dennis... De-dennis...! – Puxou os cabelos dele com mais força, tentado fazê-lo parar. – Pá-pára... Pára... – Gemeu, tirando a boca dele de si, puxando-o para cima do seu corpo. – Assim eu não agüento...

- Mas... Mas eu quero... – Dennis disse, a respiração falha, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos brilhantes. – Quero lhe... Dar prazer...

- Eu também quero... – Beijou-lhe a boca, sentindo o quadril dele pressionando o seu, a saliva dele e o pré-gozo que escorria do seu membro tornando tudo mais escorregadio, os membros úmidos se esfregando e os fazendo arfar de tanto desejo e necessidade. – Então me toma... Vem...

- Não... Assim...

- Vem... Assim... Agora... – Enlaçou a cintura do mais novo com as pernas, exigindo que ele fizesse o que pedia, sentindo o corpo arder. – Aaahhhhmmm... – Gemeu, sentindo o mais novo se encaixando em seu corpo, a boca dele cobrindo a sua, o corpo dele invadindo o seu.

Dennis arremeteu devagar, entrando lentamente, sentindo as unhas do mais velho se cravando em seus ombros, as pernas dele o apertando o puxando mais, o fazendo se enterrar no corpo sob o seu até o fim, o gemido dolorido vibrando dentro de sua boca. Deixou-se ficar ali, parado, o beijo se aprofundando, até precisarem respirar.

Colin sentia-se dolorido, mas não queria que ele parasse, queria que se movesse, queria desesperadamente que ele se movesse, que matasse aquela fome insana que sentia dentro de si, remexeu os quadris, ofegando com a sensação dolorida e prazerosa que percorreu seu corpo, estremecendo, gemendo alto no ouvido do mais novo.

- Mais... Mexe... Vem... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, mordendo e sugando a orelha dele.

E Dennis o fez, se retirando e entrando lentamente, ouvindo o gemido longo em seu ouvido, se arrepiando por completo. Arremeteu de novo, as pernas em torno de sua cintura o puxando, o obrigando a impor um ritmo mais rápido e mais forte, seus próprios gemidos se juntando aos dele. E então tudo ficou fora de controle.

Corpos se chocando, o aperto levando seus corpos e mentes próximos ao delírio. Beijos em meio aos tremores, os corpos se tencionando, as ondas quentes e fortes os levando numa torrente de sensações até que não agüentaram mais.

- AAAHHHHHMMMMM...! – Os corpos se arquearam ao mesmo tempo, as vozes soando quase em uníssono, movendo-se em sincronia perfeita até pararem lentamente, até finalmente o cansaço atingi-los, aquietando-se sobre o tapete. A sensação de plenitude fazendo-os se abraçarem ainda mais.

- Eu... Te amo Dennis... – Colin sussurrou, os olhos fechados, o corpo sobre si ainda fundo no seu, acariciando as costas suadas dele.

- Eu também te amo Colin... – respondeu sorrindo e mordiscando o pescoço do irmão.

Era tão bom que nem parecia real. Colin buscou sua varinha esquecida entre as roupas espalhadas no chão e com um movimento de mão fez uma linda caixinha de veludo flutuar vinda do quarto. Dennis arregalou os olhos olhando atentamente para o irmão mais velho.

- Bem... Eu achei que estaríamos no quarto...

- Colin o que você está...

- Quer casar comigo?

Dennis mordeu o lábio e corou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Colin.

- Você é idiota Colin! – murmurou brincando com os cachos do irmão – Mas eu te amo muito.

- Eu quero você pra sempre Dennis... – comentou Colin colocando o anel no dedo de Dennis – Só meu!

Dennis sorriu observando o anel, Colin colocou o outro em seu próprio dedo e entrelaçou as mãos de ambos também sorrindo.

- Seu bobo! Eu sempre fui seu! – respondeu Dennis voltando a beijá-lo.

- Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre... – disse Colin em meio ao beijo.

- Hummmm... Mas o jantar está cheirando tão bem. – Dennis lambeu os lábios se apoiando no cotovelo tentando olhar melhor a mesa.

- Pato assado ao molho de laranja... – confidenciou Colin beijando o ombro do outro.

Os olhos de Dennis brilharam.

- Com batata corada? – perguntou o mais novo animado.

- Cheio de batatas coradas bem no ponto que você gosta – respondeu Colin mordiscando o pescoço do mais novo que levantava o pescoço tanto para olhar para a mesa posta como para dar mais espaço para o irmão.

- Eu estou com fome. – comentou Dennis assim que seu estomago roncou alto fazendo Colin rir.

- Não fui eu que pulei para a sobremesa. – Colin ergueu uma sobrancelha começando a se levantar fazendo uma careta de dor no processo.

- Mas a sobremesa parecia tão deliciosa... – o mais novo comentou lançando um olhar preocupado ao irmão – Eu te machuquei?

- Não... – Colin corou notando a preocupação de Dennis, vendo o outro convocar roupões para ambos com um áccio da varinha.

- Vamos jantar então. – Dennis riu baixinho.

Dennis colocou o roupão e estendeu um para o irmão que o jogou sobre os ombros, o puxando em direção a mesa. Sentaram-se lado a lado. A conversa fluiu leve, humorada, entre risadas e gracejos, a cumplicidade de ambos presente em cada gesto e olhar. Colin era engraçado e divertido, sempre fazendo Dennis sorrir, era fácil se sentir bem perto dele. Eles entrelaçaram as mãos sobre a mesa e sorriram. Quando se sentiam satisfeitos, Colin pegou a varinha e junto com Dennis levaram toda a louça para a cozinha.

- E agora mais sobremesa? – perguntou Dennis abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Colin arregalou os olhos e se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, pensando seriamente se conseguiria pelo menos voltar a andar adequadamente, antes de indagar:

- Como assim de novo?

- É... De novo. Mas agora, a sobremesa sou eu... – Dennis o olhou malicioso molhando os lábios – Eu vi um caminho de rosas seguindo para o quarto no corredor...

- Dennis... - disse Colin em tom de aviso.

- E eu estou muito inclinado a seguir aquele caminho e saber o que mais você preparou pra gente.

Colin passou a mão pelo cabelo desesperado Dennis andava lentamente em direção ao corredor deixando o roupão branco escorregar pelo ombro onde se via a pele branca marcada por mordidas e chupões. Colin corou ciente que ele havia deixado aquelas marcas no irmão.

- Eu quero repetir a sobremesa Colin! - ronronou Dennis terminando de deslizar o roupão pelo corpo, deixando-o cair pelo caminho no corredor seguindo para o quarto.

Colin engoliu um gemido sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer com aquela visão, e ignorando a pontada que sentia no fim da coluna ele seguiu o irmão em direção ao quarto, afinal a noite estava bem melhor que ele poderia ter imaginado.

oOo

Depois de dois anos eles tinham voltado para a Inglaterra. Dennis havia concluído sua residência e iria trabalhar no Hospital St. Mungus enquanto fazia especialização em Pediatria Mágica, a magia natural das crianças bruxas na Universidade de Londres. Colin possuía uma carta de recomendação para o novo jornal The London Times como fotografo geral, talvez ele fizesse mais um curso especializado ou aceitasse algum trabalho freelancer no Novo Pasquim de Luna e Blaise.

Com ajuda dos pais e de Hermione tinham alugado um bom apartamento no centro de Londres próximo ao metrô, numa área que permitia a ambos se movimentarem por meios bruxos e trouxas. Ninguém comentava sobre o relacionamento de ambos e eles também evitavam contatos íntimos demais em publico. Felizmente andar abraçados e de mãos dadas nunca tinha sido considerado intimo demais para eles.

A vida continuava a mesma. Dennis praticamente morando dentro do hospital e estudando até altas horas. Colin viajando sem parar atrás de noticias e matérias internacionais. Mas o que importava para eles era saber que sempre estariam lá, um para o outro, sempre que precisassem.

Estava escurecendo. Dennis abriu a porta de casa sentindo o corpo inteiro doer pelo cansaço. Deveria existir uma lei que proibisse um medico ficar mais de 24 horas preso no hospital. Mais de 48 horas com certeza deveria ser caso para acionar o departamento de aurores, mesmo Harry dizendo que não havia nada na lei sobre esse assunto. Harry era certinho demais às vezes. Não era de se admirar que dois dos seus colegas tivessem sido advertidos por uso demasiado de poções energéticas. Precisava se controlar ou também acabaria se viciando sem nem perceber.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos respirando fundo sentindo o cheiro adocicado de canela e mel no ar. Sorriu largando a mochila e jaleco no chão.

- Colin? – chamou, mas ninguém respondeu, a casa estava silenciosa e escura – Eu sei que é você Colin!

Nada. Algumas velas iluminavam o corredor e ele seguiu a iluminação chegando até o banheiro onde elas se espalhavam por todo o ambiente, ali o cheiro de canela se intensificava misturado ao peculiar e envolvente aroma de mel e chocolate. Braços quentes circularam seu corpo num abraço apertado, colando-se às suas costas, sua nuca foi atacada com beijos e mordidas que deixaram seu corpo bambo.

- Colin! – gemeu quando as mãos que entraram por baixo de sua camisa e percorreram por seu peito numa carícia envolvente, subindo até os mamilos, eriçando-os, depois passando as pontas dos dedos em volta do umbigo, a unha provocando contorções nos músculos do abdômen, descendo mais pela linha dos pêlos até acharem o que buscavam. Suas roupas desapareceram no processo.

- Feliz em me ver? – sussurrou Colin, tocando-lhe o membro ereto, fechando os dedos em torno dele e o apertando de leve.

- Huuummm... – Dennis se sentia em êxtase sob o ataque do irmão.

Colin riu, segurando nos cabelos dele, virando-lhe a cabeça e capturando seus lábios, encaminhando-o em direção a banheira sem deixar de tocá-lo. Era uma banheira de hidromassagem, grande e redonda, com capacidade para mais de duas pessoas, a água não chegava na borda, mas estava cheia o suficiente, ficaria funda o bastante para imersão até os ombros e a água morna saia em jatos das laterais. Entraram juntos; Colin empurrando o irmão, posicionando-o até colocá-lo debruçado na borda da banheira. Com as palmas das mãos percorreu as costas do mais novo, para cima e para baixo, sentindo a tensão nos músculos.

- Você precisa relaxar. – continuou massageando os ombros deste com um líquido viscoso que despejou nas costas do irmão.

- O que você está usando? – o aroma adocicado nublava seus sentidos.

- Não tem nenhuma idéia? – deixou uma série de beijos ao longo da coluna. As mãos firmes voltaram a trabalhar nos ombros, na nuca e desciam suaves e firmes, pelas costas de Dennis, chegando às nádegas e descendo pelas coxas, que o mais novo separou instintivamente.

- Me fazendo de sobremesa de novo? – A pele formigava sob a ação do mel e das mãos precisas do irmão.

- Você sempre será minha sobremesa predileta. – mordeu-lhe o ombro deixando uma marca vermelha fazendo o irmão arquear o corpo e gemer mais forte.

- Senti sua falta... – murmurou Dennis.

- Eu também... Hummm... – Lambeu as costas do irmão – Adoro esse sabor...

- Você é um viciado em mel! – resmungo Dennis. A língua de Colin passeava por suas costas e as mãos acariciavam suas coxas. Todo aquele toque o deixava louco. – Só vai ficar me lambendo?

- Até você relaxar...

Dennis se virou ignorando os protestos do irmão enlaçando seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas. Colin gemeu deixando a cabeça pender para trás dando mais espaço ao irmão. Sentindo a boca do mais novo passeando em seu pescoço claro, por todo seu peito, deliciando-se nos mamilos sensíveis, excitando-o com os dentes, a língua em círculos sobre eles, fechando os lábios e sugando com avidez.

- Ahhh, De-de-denniss... – O nome dele soava em meio aos sons incompreensíveis que escapavam de seus lábios.

A água perfumada circulava seus corpos. Beijavam-se roçando um no outro. Dennis foi empurrando Colin sentando-o na borda da banheira e se acomodando no meio das suas pernas, mordendo as coxas firmes do irmão. Mordidas e lambidas que faziam o desespero crescer dentro do corpo de Colin.

- Por favor, Dennis... – Gemeu implorando... Mais beijos e mordidas, mãos que acariciavam sua pele queimando...

Suas próprias mãos seguravam firmes os cabelos claros do irmão tentando forçá-lo a fazer aquilo que desejava, mas Dennis continuava irredutível mordiscando e lambendo o interior de sua coxa. A respiração quente tão próxima. Ele não agüentaria aquela tortura por muito mais tempo.

Dennis deslizou sua língua pelo corpo do irmão, coxa, quadril, a barriga magra, mais uma vez mordiscou os mamilos avermelhados pelas caricias, o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha direita até chegar aos lábios dele, que saboreou como se fossem morangos maduros e suculentos. Ele mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior de seu irmão enquanto suas mãos traziam o corpo de Colin para mais perto ainda, se é que isso era possível, esfregando-se entre as pernas dele.

- Você quer me enlouquecer? – perguntou Colin tremulo.

- É seu castigo por me fazer de sobremesa...

O rosto de Dennis se aproximou tão perto que seus lábios se tocaram. Instintivamente os lábios de Colin se separaram um pouco e imediatamente o mais novo tomou controle, pressionando a língua lá dentro. As duas línguas estavam conectadas, gentilmente empurrando um a outro. Colin relaxou e baixou seus ombros. Dennis beijava-o com desespero, acariciando dentro de sua boca e sugando a sua língua de maneira ávida.

Colin colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, os dedos de Dennis começaram a fazer movimentos circulares em torno do pescoço do irmão, que sentiu a costumeira eletricidade percorrer seu corpo.

- Sabe o que eu quero? - Dennis murmurou, acariciando os ouvidos de Colin com a língua, que balançou a cabeça em negativa não confiando em sua voz no momento. – Tão sensível... – O corpo inteiro deste estremeceu incentivado pelo beijo invasivo. A língua do mais novo massageava em torno da sua orelha e a invadia, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer pela sensação.

Dennis apenas sorriu amplamente.

- Quero ouvi-lo gritar de prazer!

- Me obrigue! – Colin inclinou a cabeça para trás, aceitando o desafio do irmão. Molhou o lábio inchado pelos beijos passando as mãos pelos braços do outro o puxando para mais perto.

- Então isso não é suficiente? – Dennis riu segurando suas ereções juntas entre seus corpos se deliciando ao ver Colin fechar os olhos gemendo e se agarrando ao seu ombro em busca de equilíbrio. – Eu realmente senti sua falta! – Dennis lambeu os lábios de Colin.

- Cala a boca e termina logo com isso! – arfou Colin sentindo o corpo cada instante mais quente pelas caricias do irmão. Ele queria Dennis dentro dele, já não aguentava mais aquelas brincadeiras do mais novo.

- Tão apressado... – ronronou Dennis beijando os ombros do irmão deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo delicado até finalmente tocar a aureola rosada do mamilo de Colin. Acariciou uma vez, e novamente, cada vez que o seu dedo circulava a aureola, Colin gemia de prazer. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios de Dennis vendo o irmão tão corado e entregue. Adorava vê-lo dessa maneira.

- AHHH... – Denis ouviu o pequeno grito, manipulando os membros juntos, a outra mão apertando seu mamilo entre o polegar e o dedo médio, acariciando da direita para a esquerda, enquanto o dedo indicador acariciava a ponta. Seu dedo mindinho roçava a área ao redor dos mamilos de Colin, as caricias fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer.

- Seu idiota! – sussurrou Colin segurando as mãos do irmão – Quer me fazer gozar sem nem mesmo entrar?

Dennis beijou as mãos que seguravam as suas e colocou dois dedos de Colin dentro da sua boca, lambendo e sugando-os completamente.

- Talvez não seja eu que vá entrar nessa noite. – sorriu malicioso dando uma ultima lambida molhada nos dedos de Colin que arregalou os olhos.

Os dedos de Colin começaram a cariciar a entrada de Dennis. O irmão não podia fazer nada, apenas suspirar.

- Você é terrível Dennis! – sussurrou Colin empurrando os dedos, invadindo o outro, fazendo círculos com eles, indo o mais fundo que podia, certificando-se de acariciar o ponto fraco do irmão. – Mas eu te amo...

- Co-oo-lin... – gemou Dennis puxando o mais velho de volta para a banheira circulando suas pernas na cintura do irmão. Sua ereção apertada entre seus corpos.

Dennis queria pedir para ele parar de provocar e entrar de uma vez, mas simplesmente não conseguia formular as palavras. O dedo de Colin continuava fazendo carícias em forma circular em sua entrada, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, levando Dennis muito próximo ao limite.

- Quero gozar junto com você... – reclamou Dennis, lambendo seus lábios, provocativo. – Vem...

Estavam quentes. Isso era tudo o que eles sentiam, calor. Desejo transbordante em seus corpos. O aroma e o ambiente enevoando suas mentes.

- Certo... – grunhiu Colin posicionando melhor mais novo, o apoiando na beirada da banheira. – Aqui vou eu... – empurrou-se devagar sentindo o corpo de Dennis engolindo-o centímetro por centímetro, uma das sensações mais deliciosas que conhecia.

- Hummm... – Dennis mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos com força para evitar que as lágrimas saíssem. Doía. Sempre doía quando entrava. Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo seu corpo parecia não se acostumar com a invasão, mas mesmo assim era uma sensação das mais sublimes. Ele sabia que aquela dor inicial era apenas o começo de um prazer que arrebataria todo o seu corpo e o levaria ao paraíso.

- Tudo bem? – sussurrou Colin lambendo as lágrimas do mais novo, acariciando seus cabelos, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de pele delicada. Ele sabia que Dennis sentia dor, por isso sempre evitava tomar o mais novo, mas quando o irmão queria não podia negar. Nunca negavam nada um ao outro de qualquer maneira.

- T-tá... – Dennis acenou com a cabeça, assentindo rapidamente. — Aaahhhmmm...

Colin saiu e entrou mais uma vez, lentamente, pressionando para dentro, e de novo, entrando mais e mais profundo. O ritmo foi ficando mais intenso, e logo ambos estavam cobertos de suor.

- Você... Você continua... Tão estreito… Ahhh... – suspirou Colin – Tão... Apertado! Huuummm... Sempre parece ser a primeira vez.

- E você... – Dennis sorriu beijando o irmão. – Sempre consegue me relaxar... – gemeu, rebolando o quadril, recomeçando o movimento.

O ritmo de Colin foi mais rápido, incentivado pelos gemidos de Dennis, mais altos e mais languidos... Eles estavam se deixando levar cada vez mais rápido. O som de seus gemidos ecoava junto aos sons que os seus corpos faziam, se chocando um com o outro. Segurou firme a cintura de Dennis, puxando-o cada vez mais forte, indo cada vez mais fundo.

- Isso... Ahhh... Isso Co-oolin... Hummm... – O mais novo gemia descontrolado. – Mais... Mais...! – Sussurrou junto do pescoço do outro, chupando a pele com força.

Eles se agarravam, tensos, ofegantes, bocas se procurando em beijos e mordidas, as mãos de Dennis firmes em seu corpo, o arranhando, trazendo-o para mais perto, puxando-o com as pernas, o forçando a ir mais forte, mais rápido.

- Ahhh... Ahhh... Coliiin... – Ele sentiu o corpo de Dennis arquear e estremecer... – Aaahhhmmmmmm... – Gemendo alto, remexendo o quadril, pressionando também sua ereção e levando-o junto naquele delírio.

- Huuummm... – O êxtase o engolfou. Seu corpo se movendo ainda, gemendo no ouvido do irmão agarrado a si.

Então parou, deixando o corpo pesar, abraçando firme o corpo sob o seu, distribuindo beijos delicados por todo rosto e ombro de Dennis.

- O que está fazendo? – O mais novo piscou sonolento, mas movimentou a cabeça, expondo o pescoço, dando mais acesso ao irmão.

- Beijando você... – Colin sussurrou roçando o nariz na pele suada do pescoço dele carinhosamente.

- Precisamos sair dessa banheira... – A voz soou preguiçosa.

- Mas aqui tá tão bom... – Colin virou-se na banheira, os olhos fechados, o colocando sobre si, deixando a cabeça recostar na borda acomodando Dennis melhor em seus braços.

- Preguiçoso...

- Só quando estou assim com você... – O mais velho abriu os olhos, fitando a cabeça pousada em seu ombro. – Depois de fazermos amor deliciosamente... – Os olhos de Colin brilharam, vendo o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do menor.

- Continua sendo preguiçoso... – o sorriso ficou ainda maior nos lábios de Dennis.

Então Colin se levantou da banheira levando Dennis junto. Cruzando o banheiro, o corredor e o quarto, molhando todo o chão pelo caminho. O mais novo não pode fazer mais nada além de gargalhar antes de ser jogado na cama, enquanto era carregado preso naqueles braços, de quem amava mais que tudo e que o amava de volta. Sabia que Colin não o deixaria em paz até ele retirar suas palavras... O que não faria nem sob tortura. E eles ficariam ali brincando, conversando, namorando, e acabariam dormindo abraçados e esgotados. E acordariam atrasados no dia seguinte e possivelmente passariam mais alguns dias sem se ver por conta do trabalho. Mas eles estavam juntos. Eles tinham um ao outro e aquilo era a maior felicidade que possuíam.

**FIM**


End file.
